


The View

by KusanoSaku



Series: The Fall and Rise of the House of Durin [11]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aulë | Mahal's Blessing, Bondings, Dwalin Is A Softie, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Dwarf/Hobbit Relationship(s), Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Implied Hobbit Culture & Customs, M/M, Meddling Valar, Valar Relationship, happy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: The day of Bonding arrives…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the One OK Rock’s song Note’n’Words lyrics, which by far the most romantic song I’ve ever heard. Oh, Vitri is Aulë/Mahal and Redhwen is Yavanna but will not be officially recognized as their Valar selves due to their wishes. Vitri means in ‘Wise one’ Khuzdul and Redhwen means ‘Lady of Growing Things’ in Elvish. The bonding takes place around the second-ish week of February.
> 
> Link to Notes'n'Words: 
> 
> Video- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6X8smR_pSXI  
> Lyrics- http://lyricstranslate.com/en/one-ok-rock-notesnwords-lyrics.html

Title: This View

 

 

There was much debate as to the reasoning for the coming of the augustness of a priest of Mahal and in the company of an elf so otherworldly that she reminded those who had met the Lady Galadriel in her youth when she was newly Returned from the West.

 

Some dared to question their presence but Balin was not one, the scholar’s instinctive reverence of Mahal’s form as one of the adopted ones spoke well of the Khazad’s wisdom beyond his years.

 

Thus it was Balin who helped them select an auspicious day or night rather to bond Salmar to Thorin, Balin to Dori, Nori to Dwalin, Fili to Bilbo, Bifur to Elladan, and Bofur to Ferumbras.

 

Now the day had been chosen and between Balin, Salmar, Aulë and Yavanna the preparations were set and the bondings would take place in the Great Hall so that all of the inhabitants of Erebor could attend.

 

While Dori had found comfortable apartments in Erebor for them, they were previously the apartments belonging to Thorin and Dis’ parents Thrain and Kieri, which meant that they were rather ostentatious because they belonged to royalty.

 

Thorin had retaken his own apartments from his youth but for their own protection they were almost never there since they preferred the hidden chamber where Thorin woke from his healing coma after Salmar had reforged his legs.

 

Thorin and Kili had nearly completed the exchange of authority and Erebor was no worse for it. In fact, Thorin was praised however erroneously for having destroyed Azog, defeating Smaug and reclaiming Erebor.

 

The love between Aulë and Yavanna was so great that they refused to be apart in the evenings so they took turns between Fili and Bilbo’s smial and the apartment selected for them. Though there was much to be taught to their children…

 

XooooooX

 

As the day of the bondings drew closer, Thorin and Dori confided about their mutual nervousness. If anything it had returned something of their old companionship…

 

Dwalin and Nori was calm and confident as were Bilbo and Fili...

 

Bofur and Ferumbras were shy and if Erebor’s Elven guest Redhwen hadn’t insisted, they claimed that they would have waited until they returned to the Shire for a handfasting.

 

To the Khazad and human tailors, Bilbo and Ferumbras’ request to be bonded in hobbit clothing which they sketched out themselves.

 

Arwen and Galadriel had sent clothes for Elladan and surprisingly, Tauriel who had been speechless at the gift.

 

The presence of the priest of Mahal caused khazad artists to overflow with talent and the passing of his elven mate, filled all with joy regardless of race.

 

A giddiness filled the Mountain…

 

Kili had accepted that he had superseded Fili as Thorin’s heir, his regency was ending and he would revert to be a mere prince after Thorin was bonded and crowned.

 

The evening before the bonding, a neigh was heard and a horse stopped before the repaired Gate of Erebor.

 

To the guards’ surprise, three Khazad were soon standing there bewildered.

 

Erebor was soon in an uproar…

 

The Princess Dìs was in residence…

 

Along with her firstborn Arisa and first grandchild Gimli…

 

The Auspicious day to celebrate bondings between Ones and the Return of Mahal’s Favour had been chosen…

 

The first true moon of the Elvish New Year…

 

XooooooX

 

 

The beginning of the largest bonding in recent Khazad history was begun by Kili, Regent Under the Mountain.

 

“Welcome citizens and guests of Erebor. This is a special day or rather night, it is not only the day I see my beloved Uncle and brother bonded before Mahal but my Uncle raised to the Kingship. The Line of Durin has been tested and has proved our worthiness, it is my hope that Thorin the Reclaimer soon-to-be King Under the Mountain will lead us into a Second Golden Age. Tonight before Mahal and Eru, three kindred will be joined as One.”

 

“Four…” Lady Redhwen’s voice twinkled. “Tauriel and Bard must join, Lady Galadriel has much foresight as does her niece the Evenstar, Mistress of Imladris…”

 

Tauriel and Bard were uneasy about being included in this…

 

“Treaties between the Shire, Dale, Imladris, Lothlorien and Erebor are to be sealed in this holy rite as two are forged into One.” Kili grinned.

 

Vitri, the Priest of Mahal stood behind a large ceremonial Anvil that Dwalin and Nori had reluctantly carried in jointly. Dori had volunteered but both Oìn and Balin vetoed that strongly.

 

In Vitri’s hand was a blacksmith’s hammer, “Thorin Oakenshield the Reclaimer do you take Salmar, the Hand of Mahal as your consort?”

 

Thorin flushed, “I do.”

 

“Do you Salmar, the Hand of Mahal take Thorin Oakenshield the Reclaimer as your King and One?”

 

“Before Illuvatar who has redeemed me and returned both our souls, I do.” Salmar radiated warmth and joy.

 

“Do you have an offering?”

 

Both Salmar and Thorin had chosen unsmelted gold from the Treasury and placed it on the anvil.

 

Vitri brought down his hammer three times as was custom.

 

A flash of golden fire and laying there were two plain rings.

 

Vitri returned Thorin’s offering to him and the King slid it onto Salmar’s finger.

 

“With this ring, I pledge myself to you Salmar. I owe you my heart, my life and even my pride. It would be my honor and joy for you to rule at my side.”

 

Salmar accepted the ring from Thorin before reclaiming his own offering and placing it on Thorin’s finger.

 

“In the Ages past a Daughter of Elves prophesied that I would find my Heart in Erebor. Tonight I stand before Erebor and behold my Heart taking him as my One. We have both suffered in our journey to this place, we have been redeemed through Illuvatar’s Mercy and Blessed by Aulë. I wish for many days and nights of joy at your side. May we usher in a New Golden Age for all Khazad. Erebor is only the beginning…”

 

Salmar pulled Thorin into a kiss so heated that it almost seemed as if he’d turned to flame.

 

After the kiss broke, Salmar escorted Thorin to the dais where their thrones sat.

 

“Before Erebor stands Thorin the Reclaimer and his consort Salmar, the Hand of Mahal. Do you Erebor take them as your Rulers Under the Mountain?” Kili asked proudly.

 

Erebor; Khazad, man, elf and Hobbit spoke out together with one loud voice, “Yes!”

 

“Do you Thorin and Salmar swear before Mahal and Illuvatar to guide and protect Erebor? To honor one’s word and to stand as a beacon for all Khazad?” Kili turned to his uncle and Salmar.

 

“We do.” Thorin and Salmar said holding up their entwined hands.

 

When it died down Thorin and Salmar knelt before their thrones, with Dìs and surprisingly Lady Redhwen removing the crowns from the casket that Arisa held. The two females closest to the two rulers placed them on their heads and then Arisa and Kili pulled them to them their feet.

 

“Erebor behold your King Thorin the Reclaimer and Prince Consort Salmar the Hand of Mahal. Thorin and Salmar behold your kingdom.” Kili beamed.

 

The cheering began again.

 

“Balin and Dori…” Vitri called them forward.

 

Dori’s pregnancy was all the more visible, his bonding attire had been crafted to showcase it.

 

“Do you Balin son of Fundin, Advisor to the King under the Mountain do you take Dori, son of Ari, Blessed of Mahal as your One to Cherish?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Do you Dori, son of Ari, Blessed of Mahal do you take Balin son of Fundin, Advisor to the King under the Mountain as your One to care for, to raise his children to respect him and the King Under the Mountain?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Do you have an offering?”

 

Like Salmar and Thorin before them, Balin and Dori had chosen unsmelted gold from the Treasury and placed it on the anvil.

 

Vitri brought down his hammer three times as was custom.

 

A flash of golden fire and laying there were two plain rings.

 

Vitri returned Balin’s offering to him and the elder Khazad slid it onto Dori’s finger.

 

“Long ago I gave up hope that I would ever find my One. Imagine my surprise when I realized one March day that he had always been under my nose; Dori, eldest son of Ari and Stor, the best friend of my brother Dwalin. Through this journey to reclaim Erebor, we have learned together what it means to be One and it is truly a Blessing from Mahal to stand here with you. With this ring, I pledge myself to you Dori body and soul. Let us not take a breath without one another.”

 

Shyly, Dori accepted the ring from Balin before reclaiming his own offering and placing it on Balin’s finger.

 

“Balin, when I was a young one I always found myself drawn to you but I was so very young and you were already an adult rising as a scholar. When Erebor fell, I was so frightened when you didn’t emerge from the broken gate. That was when I knew you were my One… but it was not the right time to approach you. When Ori was born and we were orphaned, I knew that we would only hold you back. To be standing here with you in Erebor forging a bond was something I never dared hope for. It is my hope that our firstborn is the first child born in Erebor showing the full return of Mahal’s favor.”

 

Balin’s kiss was more chaste then Salmar’s but the glow in Dori’s face showed that it was no less blissfully received.

 

This time it was Dwalin and Nori called forward.

 

“Do you Nori, son of Stor and Knife of Erebor take Dwalin, son of Fundin and General of Erebor Blessed of Mahal as your One to Cherish?”

 

Erebor gasped in shock and Dwalin blinked.

 

“What now?” the shieldbrother of Thorin whispered.

 

Nori grinned wickedly, “I Nori, son of Stor and Spymaster of Erebor take Dwalin, Blessed of Mahal as my One as long as the Middle Earth lasts. May Mandos call us into his Hall together and Mahal reforge us as Ones every time he returns our Souls to life.”

 

Dwalin swallowed audibly.

 

The Company who had watched their seemingly ill-fated romance reforged into what Tharkūn had once claimed as the Greatest Weapon that Erebor had ever seen were humbled to see the normally gruff, standoffish Dwalin shimmering with contentment and Nori radiating happiness.

 

Dori was sniffling into his hankerchief while clutching Balin’s hand.

 

Vitri turned to Dwalin who was still speechless. “Do you Dwalin, son of Fundin and General of Erebor Blessed of Mahal take Nori, son of Stor and Knife of Erebor as your One to Cherish?”

 

Dwalin nodded, unable to speak.

 

“I suppose that means he does.” Balin said dryly.

 

Dwalin glared at Balin only to have Nori pinch his arse.

 

“Do you have an offering?” Vitri asked

 

Nori had selected the best nuggets of unsmelted gold from the Treasury and together they placed them on the anvil.

 

Vitri brought down his hammer three times as was custom.

 

A flash of golden fire and laying there were two plain rings.

 

Vitri returned Nori’s offering to him and the younger Khazad slid it onto Dwalin’s finger.

 

“Dwalin, I was a rambunctious young one, wasn’t I? I suppose the first time I realized you were my One was when you tried to arrest me the first time. It never worked, you were just obsessed with me I think.” Nori winked. “Funny how it never was apparent when you were instructing Fili and I in the art of Battle… I promise a very unboring life together.”

 

It wasn’t until Vitri placed the ring in his palm that Dwalin found his voice.

 

“Maybe you didn’t, but I did recognize you during our lessons. I suppose that’s why I took it so hard when you started getting in trouble. When you were running around with the other children it was always you I had a spot for. It wasn’t until you were tending my wounds from orcs that I realized that the connection and attraction I had been fighting was that we were Ones. I was shamed before Mahal for not recognizing his gift. Tharkūn said if I wasn’t careful that I would wake up one day to find out you stole something from me, I thought he was referring to you taking my knuckle rings or an axe as a prank. Rather you stole my heart.” Dwalin blushed, “I never really expected to have a One, after all I defy expectations and few would accept me the way I was forged. But you saw through my façade to the Dwalin I hid from the world. To share a bonding day with our brothers is more than I ever dreamed…”

 

The General of Erebor’s hand shook as he slid the plain ring on Nori’s finger only to find himself dragged down into a hammer stiffening kiss that left Dwalin trembling everywhere.

 

When the kiss broke, Nori tugged Dwalin away from the Anvil back to stand beside Dori and Balin who hugged them both, the emotional Dori sobbing on both of them.

 

Lady Redhwen appeared at Vitri’s side holding a sheaf of grain tied with Ivy of all things.

 

“Fili, son of Dis and Prince of Ravenhill and Bilbo, son of Belladonna and Blessed of Yavanna.”

 

Bilbo shivered when Lady Redhwen called him blessed as he led forward by Fili.

 

“Fili, Son of Mahal do you take this Son of Mahal and Yavanna’s Heart as your One? Do you return him to the Fold of Mahal’s Blessing?”

 

“I do…” Fili said looking into Bilbo’s eyes.

 

Bilbo shivered under Fili’s hot gaze.

 

“Do you Bilbo, Son of Mahal and Yavanna’s Heart take Fili, Son of Mahal as your One? Will you allow one another to heal the other’s heart? Will you teach your children to honor all Valar but especially Mahal and Yavanna?”

 

“With all my soul I will cleave to my Heart. It would be an honor to teach our children to honor their heritage and the Vala closest in likeness to their two kin.” Bilbo said in a voice that sang in its veracity.

 

“Do you have offerings?”

 

Bilbo and Fili place their offerings on the anvil and on the sheaf of wheat; a gold nugget and apple each.

 

As Vitri hammered the gold, Arisa stepped to Lady Redhwen’s side holding out a goblet.

 

Lady Redhwen place the apples and grain in goblet clapping her hands three times.

 

Fili claimed his ring first, “I had long thought that my One had been given to the stone. Then you opened a green door in a quiet land and I beheld my One. You left your home and kin to help reclaim my Ancestral home. You have faced trolls, orcs, a dragon and your own kin to be by my side. Now you carry within the next Durin, I could not love you more for it and I hope for many long years together in comfortable smials.”

 

Bilbo retrieved his ring and slid it one Fili’s finger, “I too had given up hope and hoped to go on an adventure. Then you came offering to take me with you. You had my Heart from the first ‘At your Service’. Me a simple hobbit waited on by a Prince but I find my greatest pleasure is caring for my Prince.”

 

Arisa took the goblet holding it first to Fili’s lips and then to Bilbo’s.

 

Lady Redhwen chanted, “Blessed are You, Illuvatar, sovereign of the universe, who caused the fruit of the vine to be sung into being.”

 

Arisa helped her brother and his One to drink.

 

"Blessed are You, Illuvatar, sovereign of the universe, who caused everything to be created for His Glory through Music."

 

Once more Fili and Bilbo drank a sip.

 

"Blessed are You, Illuvatar, sovereign of the universe, who created Elf and Man, adopted the Khazad and caused the union of these three to mingle here.”

"Blessed are You, Illuvatar, sovereign of the universe, who causes Mahal and Mandos to fashion perpetuated life.”

 

"Blessed are You, Illuvatar, sovereign of the universe, grant perfect joy to these loving companions, as you did your Ainur. Blessed are You, Illuvatar, who grants the joy of Oneness."

 

"Blessed are You, Illuvatar, sovereign of the universe, who created joy and gladness, groom and bride, mirth, song, delight and rejoicing, love and harmony and peace and companionship. Soon, Eru Illuvatar, may there ever be heard in the Mountain strongholds of the Khazad, the Forests of the Elves and in the pastures of the Shire voices of joy and gladness, voices of Ones and Hearts, the jubilant voices of those joined in marriage under the stars and dark of Ithil, the voices of young people feasting and singing. Blessed are You, Illuvatar, who causes the Heart to rejoice with its One."

 

Fili and Bilbo drank one last time.

 

Bilbo took both of Fili’s hands in his smaller ones, his eyes shining, as he spoke the words from a Shire Handfasting. “Im am nin emel's a nin emel na- sab-.”

 

Fili repeated the words in Khuzdul, “ _I am my One’s and my One is mine._ ”

 

This ceremony was repeated for Bifur and Elladan next, then it was Bofur and Ferumbras’ turn. Both Elladan and Ferumbras were stunned to be introduced as Prince of Imladris and Blessed of Yavanna as well as Trademaster of the Tooks and Blessed of Yavanna respectively.

 

Ferumbras seemed all the more stunned and cried all the way through his vows. Bofur’s embrace and tender kisses left him trembling.

 

Bard and Tauriel had not been expected to be joined here, they had long ago had a quiet ceremony in Esgaroth that was no more.

 

“Bard, King of Dale and Tauriel, Lady of the Greenwood you were bonded in the ways of Man. You are rebonding as a blessing to the rebirth of Dale.”

 

“Bain, son of Bard do you wish for Bard the Bowman to bond to Tauriel, Lady of the Greenwood?”

 

Bain grinned. “Of course.”

 

“Princesses Sigriel and Tildiel do you wish for Tauriel, Lady of the Greenwood to bond Bard the Bowman, King of Dale?”

 

“Yes my Lady.” The two young Half-elven girls chorused.

 

“People of Dale do you accept the grandson of Girion, last King of Dale and Tauriel, Lady of the Greenwood as your leaders?”

 

“Yes!” said everyone but Alfred Lickspittle who still resented Bard and his elven witch wife…

 

Unlike Thorin and Salmar who had more ornate and heavy crowns, Kili delivered a casket with crowns of a more Elvish design. As a jeweler after Salmar fixed his arm, his uncle by marriage had commissioned him to forge new crowns for Dale.

 

Bain placed his sire’s crown on his head when Bard knelt and Sigrid did the same for Tauriel.

 

The couple looked uneasy with crowns and after agreeing to lead Dale officially and their oath accepted, they replaced the crowns in the casket and rejoined the other bonded couples.

 

The ivy-tied sheaf of wheat was head aloft in Lady Redhwen’s hands while Vitri held up his smithy hammer.

 

“Before Eru Illuvatar and the names of Mahal and Yavanna, we pronounce you bonded in this age and for eternity. Souls forged as one another’s other half reunited…”

 

The couples Salmar and Thorin, Fili and Bilbo, Balin and Dori, as well as Nori and Dwalin shared passionate kisses. While Bifur and Elladan, Bofur and Ferumbras and even Bard and Tauriel shared chaste pecks.

 

The assembled Khazad, few elves, humans and hobbits cheered for the most part. Those who would not were drownt out or said nothing.

 

Thorin and Salmar as their first duty as King and Consort Under the Mountain invited them to their Bonding Celebration Feast as well as declared the First true New Moon after Yule to be a yearly bonding celebration where anyone within Erebor could bond.

 

Bombur had prepared a feast with help from Tauriel and Bard’s daughter, himself and many other willing hands.

 

All eight couples were almost floating with happiness…

 

Balin, Bilbo and Salmar turned back to see Vitri take the wheat and hammer it on the sacred anvil.

 

Within three hammer strikes it had turned into a golden necklace.

 

Vitri seemed to grow in height and glory as he turned to place the necklace on Lady Redhwen’s neck.

 

There was something otherworldly about them, something like when Salmar melted away the snow to delve Bilbo and Fili’s smial at Ravenshill or when he flew an injured Thorin back to Erebor for Oìn, Elrond and Tauriel to labour to save his life.

 

They may never have met Valar before but for Bilbo, he was humbled to have such exhaulted personages bond him to Fili.

 

Balin was no seeress like Arisa was but he was more overwhelmed that Mahal’s Favour had returned to the Sigin-tarâg and that Mahal had Blessed them with Ones and bairns only to go beyond that and come to bond the first Blessed Khazad of Erebor. Mahal had given them his Hand who saved Thorin in many ways and his One, Lady Redhwen had joined him in Bonding Fili, Bifur and Bofur to their Ones.

 

This would be a night that Balin would cherish to the end of his Days, long may they be…

 

Salmar would miss Aulë and Yavanna but he had little doubt that if they came once, they may come again.

 

How long they would stay Salmar knew not, but he was grateful that Aulë had come and joined him in reawakening the creativity of his Vala’s greatest work.

 

Thorin tugged on his hand and Salmar’s attention turned to his One, when Aulë meant to or not, his Vala had crafted Durin and now Thorin for him.

 

It was a greater gift from Illuvatar and his Vala than his redemption… but would be equally cherished.

 

Tonight Erebor and its newly bonded Ones stepped into a new age together…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was suitably romantic. I had to write this as a standalone piece but reflections from the couples will turn up in Golden Age, Thief's Fall, My Precious and Ring of Narvi.
> 
> I was supposed to be writing on Emily Dickinson but Rise of The House of Durin universe had other ideas...


End file.
